Hyperdimension Neptunia: Sisterhood Stories Gaiden
by Pikatwig
Summary: A series of side stories/specials to mine and KKD's story "Hyperdimension Neptunia: Sisterhood Stories". Canon, but not necessary to read. Second chapter: 5th anniversary special for Neptunia series.
1. Chapter 1

Pikatwig: We lost a man a while back. On July 11th, Satoru Iwata passed away due to uh… *looks at a note card* 'bile duct cancer'. Whatever… that means.

KKD: *looks at notes* According to what I found, bile is the acid required for digestion, and it's secreted from the liver. So the ducts going from the liver that carry the bile is where he got the cancer from. Hey, at least this wasn't a case of suicide again, we've had enough of tho-

Pikatwig: ...don't. Bring. That. Up.

KKD: Sorry, sorry… anyways… it's really sad how many iconic faces keep dying all around us these days whether they be from our generation, or have been around since our parents' generations, and even our grandparents' generations.

Pikatwig: True. And the two of us as Pokemon fans will sort of get a hit from it. He did work in every game in the core series, bar out the original Black and White. I mean, heck, the whole reason the Kanto part of Gold and Silver even existed was because of this man.

KKD: Wow… okay, being a Playstation guy at first, I'm kinda surprised by that. But being a gamer, and seeing his devotion to games… that's amazing in it's own right.

Pikatwig: Yep. Also, given how Blanc's gonna get a game focused on her, that's even set in the REAL WORLD, I get the feeling that we may see some sort of reference to Iwata. And one other thing, the day after his passing, a rainbow appeared over Nintendo's HQ in Kyoto and was dubbed as the "Rainbow Road to heaven".

KKD: Yea… a moment of silence to one of the biggest names in videogames today.

*silence for a moment.*

Pikatwig: …

KKD: …

*light dings to signify we can talk again*

Pikatwig: So, you may be wondering why the heck this is up on my account. Well, the answer is two fold. 1 is, obviously the fact KKD can't get files up on the fancfic site for… whatever reason.

KKD: Even after Fanfic said on their Twitter it was fixed… you freakin' LIARS!

Pikatwig: And 2, this is the first of the Sisterhood Stories Gaidens, which means "side story" or special.

KKD: Yep. And this was made in honor of Iwata on Pika's request, so… Iwata-san… this is for you. Disclaimers?

Pikatwig: Yep. *rolls over a Pokeball with a black top, which sends the disclaimers onto the screen*

Disclaimers: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own Hyperdimension Neptunia and anything else in this story. They belong to Compile Heart, SEGA, Idea Factory, and their other respective owners.

* * *

"...soka…" Blanc nodded, currently on the phone, "...of course. I'll inform the others. See you soon."

Blanc hung up the phone and looked over to a picture on the side of her desk, which was of her and Satoru Iwata.

"...no…" she whimpered.

* * *

Blanc walked off to go and tell her sisters of the recent loss, finding them in the living room currently playing Mario Kart Double Dash, the duo doing Rainbow Road.

"We're almost there Rom!" Ram shouted as she was the one in the Driver's seat.

"Yes! Almost… almost… close enough…" Rom added as they got a Golden Mushroom, "Woohoo!"

"Quick, switch!" Ram shouted as they pressed Z and then Ram used the Golden Mushroom, allowing them to get into first place. They won and gave each-other a high-five.

"We did it!/Yay," Ram and Rom cheered as they hugged each-other on a job well done.

"Uh… girls…" Blanc began, getting their attention.

"What's up, sis?" Ram asked.

"Uh… well, how do I put this as… delicately as I can? Hmm… uh… remember how Iwata couldn't attend E3?"

"Yea, due to some medical issues, right?" Ram checked.

"Right," Blanc nodded, "Well… I've just received word from the hospital… that… uh… well… he's… no longer with us."

"...eh?"" Rom gasped.

"W-W-Wait… d-do you mean that he…?" Ram gawked, hoping beyond hope that what Blanc was about to say wasn't true.

"...he… is sadly… dead," Blanc sighed. She walked over and sat down at the couch to wipe away her tears, with Rom running over and hugging her. Ram was just stunned by this, not sure what to say.

* * *

News of this soon spread all over Lowee, and eventually, all over Gamindustri. Every citizen in Lowee began to mourn for the loss of one of their greatest game developers, the rest of Gameindustri extended some sympathy to Lowee, and yet Blanc took it the hardest considering how much of help he was to her and many of her games.

* * *

Two days after his passing, a funeral was to be held in Lowee's main city. Everyone attending were all dressed in black, as was tradition, but also having something resembling a game Iwata worked on, the most notable being from Earthbound/Mother 2, Kirby, Pokemon, the Mario & Luigi sub-series, Animal Crossing and Fire Emblem.

* * *

"Now you two…" Blanc began as the CPU were on their way in a horse drawn carriage, all three in HDD form and wearing fancy white and black clothes, "I want you both on your best behavior, understand?"

"Hai, Onee-chan," they nodded in unison. The three soon arrived and emerged from the carriage, walking over to a podium to begin speaking. Over by said podium were flowers and a picture of the man himself.

White Heart took her position by the podium, silently getting everybody's attention as she looked to the speech she prepared.

(Insert Song: Sad Girl, Super Mario Galaxy)

"Greetings, minna-san. Today, we are gathered to… bid farewell, to Mr. Satoru Iwata. He was a great friend and… a valuable employee. He did so much not just for the company, but also for the audience we were aiming towards. Many wonder how that could be possible, and some think that he was a just another businessman looking to make money... but Iwata-san said this about himself. 'On my business card, I am a corporate president. In my mind, I am a game developer. But in my heart, I am a gamer.' He cared for the individuals who played the game first and foremost because he shared their mindset…" White Heart began, "...there were some people who felt like he was a bad man, claiming some bull like 'He was just somebody else looking to get money', 'Any major problem that was made is either his or Blanc's fault', and 'he should just leave and let Blanc's company rot'. None of that is true… it's total bull. If there was any one person who cared for both the company, and for the people we produce for… it was Iwata. He was the kindest man possible, empathizing with gamers everywhere because of his own love for games..."

* * *

(Pause Insert Song)

-He cared not only about making the games possible, but also making sure that they were good games, not just churning them out to make a quick buck like people say,- White Heart's voice continued on a live television broadcast all over Gamindustri.

"Hey Onee-chan…" Nepgear stated, getting Neptune's attention.

"What's up, Nep Jr.?" Neptune inquired as she walked over.

-He and I are alike in that regard. We may go deep within our work… but we also care about those we do our work for. Iwata for his games… and myself to all of you, as the CPU of Lowee.- White Heart continued.

"Whoa, what's happenin'?" Neptune asked, "I mean, sure, this is our first Gaiden special, but… what's the haps?"

"Satoru Iwata, the president and chief executive of Nintendo has recently passed on due to cancer in his bile duct… Blanc is at his funeral right now." Histoire explained as she flew over, "And said funeral is being broadcasted all over the world."

"Oh snappy-snap. Blanc lost a big person in her company…" Neptune realized.

"Indeed," Histoire nodded, the trio continuing to stare at the monitor, when Neptune got an idea and quickly whispered it to them both.

* * *

(Continue Insert Song)

"We… always wanted what's best for those who live here and play our games. Iwata always made sure kids and adults would love what we made," White Heart continued, "...and now, my sisters would wish to say a few words,"

White Heart moved aside, so the White Sister could walk over and to the podium.

"Konichiwa," White Sister (Rom) greeted, "...I'm Rom, and this is my twin sister Ram. You may know us a bit better as the twin CPU Candidates of Lowee. ...Iwata-san… he was like a daddy to us."

"He helped our Oracle, Mina, raise the two of us while Onee-chan was in the Gamindustri Graveyard," White Sister (Ram) added, "He helped comfort us when we were scared, he helped us when we were stuck on something… he gave us tips on the games we played, seeing he did create most of them… and he helped us keep faith that Onee-chan would return home some day,"

White Heart gasped quietly at that last part, realizing just how crucial Iwata was in the lives of her two sisters.

"We love games… and Iwata-san made or had a hand in making many of our favorites," White Sister (Rom) added, "We will really miss him… because… he was… he was our…"

"Our dad… in a way…" White Sister (Ram) added.

The two sisters, who had been fighting back their tears the entire time they were up there speaking, finally broke down crying, hugging each-other. White Heart watched her sisters and wanted to go over and hug them, but gasped upon seeing somebody else beat her to the punch.

"Don't worry…" this person said softly to the twin CPU Candidates, "He's in a better place,"

"Eh?" they both blinked as they looked up to see who was hugging them.

A girl with knee-length hair the same color as White Heart's, with green eyes and red glasses over those green eyes, a white dress, red high heels with white leggings, and wearing a red and gold cap and gown, held the two in a close embrace with a nice and warm smile.

"...Mina-san…" the two Candidates gasped.

(End Insert Song. Transition into Classic Mode, Final Results from Smash Bros 4)

"It's alright…" she assured them.

"...Mina, what are you doing here?" White Heart asked in surprise.

"I couldn't let the CPU Candidates just cry…" she told White Heart. Mina helped the two Candidates up and over to their seats.

White Heart smiled happily. To both her and her sisters, Mina felt like a part of their family, and while she wouldn't normally admit it, she was glad that Mina was there. The CPU of Lowee moved back to the podium to continue the speech, "...I see many of you are wearing things that are themed to several games Iwata-san had a hand in making."

The people in question looked around at each-other in nervousness. Some people were ready to take them off when...

"Please… leave them on. It's a good way to remember Iwata-san by. I'll admit, I was tempted to wear Ness' cap here… heh. Iwata-san… made many games. And I will name a few games, and his role in them. Kirby's Adventure, he was producer. Earthbound, or otherwise known as Mother 2, he was the programming director, programmer and co-producer. In Pokemon Red & Blue, he earned a Special Thanks. In Kirby's Dreamland 3, he was the chief producer. In the original Super Smash Brothers for the Nintendo 64, he was the producer. For Pokemon Stadium, he actually managed to code the battle program in one week. One week."

People gasped at this, amazed by the talent presented.

"If you thought that was impressive, it was because of him the section of Kanto existed in Pokemon Gold & Silver. He also supervised Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, one of my personal favorite video games. ...Not to mention he was the executive producer for countless other games, among them were Kirby's Epic Yarn, my younger sister Rom's favorite video game, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Ram's favorite video game, and one game the three of us will forever love, Super Mario Galaxy… the final game he worked on being Fire Emblem: Awakening for the Nintendo 3DS, which was a major hit."

White Heart looked to see various people wearing things in connection to those games, and even saw a small family cosplaying as Robin, Olivia, Morgan and Inigo, all from Fire Emblem Awakening.

"In fact… it was actually his influence that made me bring back both Lucas and Roy for the fourth Super Smash Brothers game. I have so much to thank him for, and… I never got the chance to thank him for it. Iwata-san… if you can hear me, don't worry… your legacy will forever live on, and I promise… I'll find somebody good to watch over the Nintendo Directs, which, I thank you for." White Heart smiled.

With that, White Heart took out a small white flower and headed over to near his picture to place it down in a special slot.

"Chotto matte," a voice told White Heart. The CPU of Lowee turned around to see Purple Heart and Purple Sister, not noticing somebody in the crowd attempt to avoid Purple Heart's sight. The CPU of Planeptune cleared her throat and turned her attention to everybody, "Gomen nasai for the intrusion,"

"Neptune… what do you want?" White Heart asked calmly as Purple Heart walked over to her.

"I come with a gift," Purple Heart informed, as she showed small flowers that were purple, green and black.

"Hanas (Flowers)?" White Heart gawked.

"Hai. One from each CPU of each Nation. The one that is purple is from Planeptune, the one that is black is from Lastation's CPU and the one that is green is from Leanbox's CPU," Purple Heart informed, walking over to hand them to White Heart, "We all extend condolences to you and all of Lowee."

"We're sorry if we intruded… but we did find out kind of late that all of this happened," Purple Sister apologized.

"Nepgear-chan," White Sister (Rom) smiled.

Blanc just looked surprised that Neptune would go so far for her major rival, but she smiled.

"Arigatou, Neptune." she smiled as she took the three flowers and placed them into a spot by his picture with the white one, "...rest happily, Iwata-san…"

(End Insert Song)

* * *

Neptune and Blanc watched as various people walked over to the picture to bid farewell to Iwata.

"Hey Iwata uh… thank you for everything. You've done so much for us gamers and let's players. So… _let's play_ up there some day!" a male in a polo-shirt punned.

"Oh my gosh…" another male, who was wearing a beige and blue beanie, groaned.

"Ugh…" a third male, who had a long beard, added.

The three soon walked away, with Blanc noticing another adult male walk over. He was wearing a Wario hat that covered up a part of his blonde hair, wearing a black and white shirt, jeans, and pink converse shoes. The male put his hat down and walked off. Blanc smiled at this as she saw another person walk away after paying his respects, but accidentally bump into her.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," the male apologized, helping Blanc up. Blanc took note of what he looked like, his short spiky red hair was covered a bit by his light blue beret, showing his silver eyes, the scarf around his neck keeping him warm along with his white shirt, shoes, belt, and heavy gloves and his light blue vest and slack, "Uh… you okay?"

"Hai," Blanc nodded as she looked at him, "...have we met before?"

"No. Not that I'm aware of," he responded as he walked off, but Blanc watched him walk off.

"...hey Neptune, does that guy look… familiar?" Blanc asked, pointing to the male with red hair.

"Hmm? That guy? ...maybe he's a cameo from another story of ours," Neptune shrugged.

Blanc just laughed a bit at Neptune's air, "You always know how to make people smile after tragic events…"

"Onee-chan… look," Rom stated, pointing up to sky.

Everyone soon looked up to see a rainbow appear near where Iwata's body was going right up into the heavens.

"Suge…" Neptune gawked.

"...a rainbow?" Nepgear added.

"More like…" Rom began, as she thought of how to word it.

"...a Rainbow Road to the heavens," Blanc stated.

The others just nodded and smiled as they looked at the rainbow, and some people could picture a Mario Kart race on it. Blanc looked and saw some clouds, one seeming to be of Iwata holding hands with Ness and Lucas, sort of like the famous Disney statue…

* * *

Blanc, Rom and Ram headed for home, passing by a sunset at a sunset from a cliff, and Blanc could see two red balloons floating in the air, and then she saw Kirby and King Dedede sitting there, Kirby seemingly assuring Dedede 'it's okay'.

"...his most famous ideas…" Blanc muttered.

"Onee-chan? You okay?" Ram asked.

"...Yea, I'm fine. Just… thought I saw something…" Blanc admitted, "...come on. Let's go home…"

(Insert Song: Smiles and Tears, Earthbound)

That evening, Blanc, Rom and Ram had gathered a few of the games that Iwata had made. They lit a few candles and set them by a picture, making a mini-shrine of sorts. There sat Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Kirby's Dreamland 3, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Pokemon Sapphire & Diamond, Fire Emblem: Awakening, Earthbound/Mother 2 and the original Super Smash Brothers.

"...I miss him…" Rom whimpered.

"Same," Ram sighed.

"...it's okay girls," Mina's voice told the three. They looked to see her bring over a copy of F-Zero GX to place in the shrine before she hugged the three.

"...Mina-kaa-san…" the two CPU Candidates smiled.

"I'll be here to help you two…" she smiled.

"...will you be staying?" Blanc asked.

"I have a few things I need to do… but I promise I'll be back soon," she assured.

* * *

"...as a Lowee born child… thank you for… all those great games," somebody in a familiar blue robe thanked. She walked away, but there was one new addition to the area by the grave: a packaged Ness amiibo.

* * *

Even later that night, two girls walked over and looked at the area. They both took out a small flower…

* * *

Even later that night, a single girl showed up and placed a flower with the others. As she left, attention was turned to the flowers from the four CPU, and now there were three more, a light purple one, a yellow one and an orange one…

(End Insert Song)

* * *

Pikatwig: ...yep.

KKD: ...So much respect…

Pikatwig: Sure, Neptunia is a comedic series, but that doesn't mean it can't take itself seriously from time to time. So, yea. Sure, Noire, Vert, Compa and IF were all missing, but I really couldn't think of a good spot to place them. But I should note that both the heads of the Xbox and Playstation have extended condolences to Nintendo, which just goes to show it's not always about the console war.

KKD: Yea. Sure, businesses can get super intense, but in the end, they're all run by real people who all have real problems, needs, and emotions. I'm sure Iwata made some friends outside of Nintendo who felt the blow of his death.

Pikatwig: I guess. Also, here's something. According to something I heard, Iwata considered himself and Miyamoto rivals, but Miyamoto never felt the same way. And before you ask why there were two mismatched Pokemon games in the mini-shrine that the White Siblings made, it's symbolic to us, as Pokemon Diamond was my first Pokemon game and Pokemon Sapphire was KKD's first Pokemon game.

KKD: Indeed. Admittedly, since I was a kid at the time and didn't care too much about the credits, I never knew Iwata was involved with the game, but having grown up, I've learned to appreciate the workers behind the projects I like, and seeing Iwata pass on… while not as impactful as… you know whose death, it's still saddening to hear.

Pikatwig: True. And I saw Iwata's name as I cleared Classic Mode in SSB4 with Lucas, which I did in remembrance… but, yea. He had a lot of roles in Nintendo. Also, we had some cameos here. They were the three core members of TheRunawayGuys (aka, Chuggaaconroy, ProtonJon and NintendoCapriSun), Eiji from Neodimension: Kamen Rider SEGA and… well, why don't you have the honors?

KKD: ...Justin Carmical… aka, JewWario… I understand why Pika put the cameo in where he did, because in SEGA's own story, where he also has a bit of a role, there's something else that'll happen, which, if I say now, will be spoilers… *sniffles*

Pikatwig: Though, the main reason is because he's the FamiKamen Rider, which is the NES. Overall, what was your favorite part? I had to pick the reference to Matthew Taranto's sketch in the story, and Blanc's speech.

KKD: Yea… while it was brief, I enjoyed the cameos of J-Dub and Eiji as well as the speech Blanc made in memoration of the guy.

Pikatwig: This was one sweet little story, and I hope you all enjoyed the first of the Sisterhood Stories Gaidens. And before you ask, yes, these are canon with the rest of the story, but they are side stories, so, you don't need to read them if you don't wanna.

KKD: ...Right… well… until next time… this is KKD Silver… signing off with Pikatwig.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne…


	2. Chapter 2

*Neptune-tachi walk into the Sisterhood Stories set, but see the lights are all off*

Neptune: Nepu! What's going on here? Was a fuse blown?

Blanc: I can go check.

*lights come on, and there's a celebration going on*

Blanc, Vert, Noire: Ara?

Plutia: Wo~w…

Uzume: This is… unexpected.

Peashy: Certainly is.

IF: Is it somebody's birthday?

Compa: Not that I'm aware of.

KKD: *walking out of hiding spot* SURPRISE, GIRLS!

Pikatwig: IT'S THE NEPTUNIA SERIES 5TH ANNIVERSARY!

Neptune: NEPU! For realsies?!

Pikatwig: Yep. On August 19th, 2010, the original Hyperdimension Neptunia was released in Japan.

KKD: And with the month of August rolling around, we thought it was time to give our own celebration of this special day.

Nepgear: Wow… hard to believe it's been that long…

Uni: I can't believe that…

Ram: This is so cool!

Rom: It really is…

Neptune: Party time!

Pikatwig: Not yet.

Neptune: ...why?

Pikatwig: Second episode of the Sisterhood Stories Gaiden, it's in honor of the 5th anniversary. We do that, then you get to party.

Neptune: Mou~ I don't wanna record… I wanna part-

KKD: Would you do it for a pudding? *hands her a pudding cup*

Neptune: ...pudding… *licks lips* deal.

Peashy: I want her pudding!

KKD: There's plenty to go around, Peashy. *Neptune begins to eat hers* Just get your own and we'll be able to proceed with both the Gaiden and the party.

Histoire: So, what shall we be doing to celebrate the anniversary of this series?

Pikatwig: I'm glad you asked. *hands Histoire the script* Read.

Histoire: Certainly. *begins to skim the script* Oh? It's… essentially a back-story to the Sisterhood Stories series.

Neptune: ...I thought the mo-

Pikatwig: No spoilers.

Neptune: I thought… a certain upcoming event was going to be timetravel.

Pikatwig: This is more flashbacks. And Plutia, Peashy… before you flip out… Victory is not adapted in the Sisterhood Stories canon, only the first two games. There's a reason for this… okay?

Neptune: Okay, fine.

KKD: Good. Anything else worth mentioning before we proceed?

Pikatwig: The events of the original game will be mixed with the re-make. So, when the characters talk about the events of those, it's a mix of both the original Hyperdimension Neptunia, and the remake, Re;Birth 1.

KKD: Right. Thanks for that heads-up.

Neptune: Double Deja vu, then.

Blanc: That's a bit of an interesting twist…

Pikatwig: And thus… disclaimers.

Disclaimers: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own Hyperdimension Neptunia and anything else in this story. They belong to Compile Heart, SEGA, Idea Factory, and their other respective owners.

* * *

"A day off?" Neptune gawked.

"That's correct. You get today off," Histoire said with a smile.

"Nepu~! That's so awesome! Honto arigatou gozimasu, Histy-chan!" Neptune giggled.

"I assume that you'll be spending it playing with Compa and IF?" Histoire giggled.

"Hai! And I'll be headed off soon, so seeya, Histy," Neptune giggled as she headed off, leaving Histoire to float there. She heard Neptune speak with Nepgear, a small smile growing on Histoire's face.

"...it has been five years since the day Neptune crashed here on Planeptune…" Histoire commented to herself as she flipped through her tome, sighing yet smiling as she reminisced about those times.

 **-Here we go. There is. A. System error.-**

 **kono sekai ni umareta sono imi wa (the reason we were born on this earth) *pages of Histoire's tome flip, showing memories.***

 **sadame ni ayatsurareru tame janai (was not to be manipulated by fate) *Purple Heart is shown fighting Black Heart, Green Heart and White Heart up in Celestia. Purple Heart is then shown falling down from the heavens***

 **dakishimete mamoritakute kakegae no nai kokoro wo (hold me, i want to protect your irreplaceable heart) *Neptune is then shown fighting Arfoire alongside Compa and IF, the trio managing to beat her, thanks to Neptune transforming into Purple Heart***

 **kakushin mezasu mabushiki daichi (I seek reform for our illusive earth) *The four CPU are shown sealing away Arfoire's monster form into the Gamindustri Graveyard***

 **omoiegaku totouki risou yoake ni haseru negai (my wish is to run towards dawn with noble ideals) *The four CPU Candidates are then shown fighting off CFW Judge, beating him and freeing their sisters***

 **haruka kanata kara kikoeru kasuka ni watashi wo yobu koe (I faintly heard a voice shouting for me from far away) *Neptune and Nepgear are both then shown walking to Compa's place, the two of them talking***

 **kioku wo kousaku sasete atsui kizamizuita (I let it burn into my memory) *Neptune and Nepgear look to the sky, both looking at the clouds for a moment, forming the symbols of the four nations***

 **hito wa dare demo kotae wo sagashite (people look to others for their answers) *an image of Neptune and Nepgear standing side-by-side in HDD is shown, with the words 'Purple Heart' and 'Purple Sister' by them. This transitions over to show Noire and Uni in HDD, with the words 'Black Heart' and 'Black Sister' by them.***

 **meguru ryuusei hatenaki tabibito (the orbiting meteor is a traveler with no destination) *An image of Blanc, Rom and Ram are shown next, with the words 'White Heart' and 'White Sisters' on screen. It then transitions to Vert, in HDD, with the words 'Green Heart' by her.***

 **hakanakute demo hageshikute inochi wo moyashi tsuzukeru (it's fleeting but intense, endlessly burning away its life) *As Neptune and Nepgear skipped along, the screen gains a purple shade, showing the title logo of the most recent entry, 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II', and its release date of April 23, 2015***

 **yuruginai omoi wo himeta hitomi (my eyes filled with secret devotion) *It then dials back to show the entry prior to that, 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory' and its release date of August 30, 2012, and then its remake 'Victory Century' with its release date of 'December 18, 2014'***

 **yami no naka ni hikari wo motarashita (brought out the light from inside the dark) *It then dials back to show the entry prior to that 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk II' and its release date of August 18, 2011, and then its remake of 'Sister Generations' release date of March 20, 2014***

 **te wo nobasou mirai e ima (like a hand reaching for the future) *The logo of the remake of the original is shown, being 'Re;Birth 1' release date of October 31, 2013***

 **kizutsuita tte nani mo kowaku wa nai (i was hurt but have nothing to fear now) *It then dialed back to show the date of the Anime, being July 12, 2013. Finally, it turned back to show the logo and release date of the original game, August 19th, 2010.***

 **yasashii kimi ga soko ni iru kara (because you, my darling, are always with me) *The dial then turned forward to show the logo for Sisterhood Stories, and its release date of March 22, 2015. It then showed a box of text below that, reading 'Happy 5th Anniversary Hyperdimension Neptunia'.***

* * *

Neptune and Nepgear arrived at Compa's house after walking a bit.

"Man… that felt like a long walk…"

"And for good reason. The first game's theme and a reminder of the big highlights of our series. Had to make sure that we do something nice for our crowd," Neptune informed.

"...it's Neptune, don't question it," Nepgear stated as she rolled her eyes, the two coming up to Compa's front door and knocking. However, the door just opened up after they knocked.

"Something might've happened…" Nepgear gulped as the two slowly walked in.

"Oh no. Compa? Iffy? You two alright?" Neptune asked in concern.

The door closed behind them, making Nepgear scream in fear.

"Relax, we're safe… I hope," Neptune gulped as she summoned her katana.

The girls stood on standby until the lights came on and there were confetti poppers brought up.

"SURPRISE!" Compa and IF shouted as they came out of hiding.

"Nepu! What's all this, then?!" Neptune gawked, seeing there were presents, a giant cake, and streamers draped around the room.

"Happy Meet-i-versary!" Compa giggled as she skipped over and hugged Neptune.

"...that's today?!" Neptune gawked.

"Yep. Today marks the 5 Year Anniversary of when we first met Nep-Nep!" Compa giggled as she continued the hug, accidentally making Neptune's head rest on her chest.

"...Compa… I… can't… breath…" Neptune managed to say.

"Oops! I'm so sorry, Nep-Nep. You're just so huggable… you're like a stuffed animal," Compa smiled as she let Neptune go.

"So, did Histoire give you the day off or did you two sneak over here?" IF inquired.

"Oh, Histy gave me the day off. All I knew is that Compa wanted to meet up with me at her place, I had no idea today was August 19th," Neptune admitted.

"...I'm sorry, but what's going on here?" Nepgear asked.

"See, August 19th marks the day the Hyperdimension series kicked off in Japan. But more importantly here, it's the day I landed here and first met Compa and Iffy," Neptune told Nepgear.

"...I only understood the latter half of that…" Nepgear admitted, "But this is a nice occasion. Hey… how did you three first meet anyway?"

"Oh. I guess I never told you that story…" Neptune blinked.

"Should we tell her, Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"Yes we shall," Neptune smiled, "But it's a bit of a long story. So you might wanna grab some popcorn and sit down,"

IF handed Nepgear some popcorn and the four sat down on a nearby couch.

"Alright, so, you all remember the Console War, right?" Neptune asked, earning nods from the others, "Well, the story leading up to how we met began way up in Celestia…"

* * *

 _Swords clashed against axes, guns were blocked by spears, spears smashed sword, axes damaged guns, the whole nine yards. The battle of the Console War was still high under way in Celestia._

 _Purple Heart landed and dismissed her katana, the CPU of Planeptune trying to catch her breath from the exhaustion of battle. Black Heart, Green Heart and White Heart all landed nearby Purple Heart, the other three CPUs having their weapons at the ready._

" _You're all so stubborn. Why don't you all give up already?" Black Heart told them, to which Purple Heart got back up and resummoned her katana._

" _Nonsense!" Purple Heart shouted back, "We've been fighting for hundreds of years, why quit now?"_

 _White Heart growled a bit as she tightened her grip on her axe, "That's MY line! I won't let any of you take the title of True Megami-sama!"_

 _In response, Green Heart sighed and simply held her spear behind her, "How much longer do we have to put up with this pointless fighting?"_

" _Well then," White Heart began as she held her axe up to Green Heart's neck, "Do us a favor and just die!"_

 _Green Heart simply knocked White Heart's weapon out of her face with her spear, "My! Such raucous manners! I have matters of destiny to fulfill," she paused and aimed her spear near White Heart's throat, "Unlike you."_

 _In anger, part of White Heart's face got covered in shadows and one of her eyes turned totally red._

" _Shut it! I can't stand the way you talk all high n' mighty, Thunder Tits!"_

 _Green Heart narrowed her eyes at White Heart, anger coloring the CPU of Leanbox's expression, alongside a heavy blush "...breasts are symbolic of maturity and fertility… qualities of a megami-sama. With such logic, it could be said you and Purple Heart are the least… fitting."_

 _This made White Heart get even angrier as she kicked away Green Heart's weapon and aimed her own right at Green Heart's assets._

" _The hell's that? All that crap, talkin' out yer butt. I'LL KILL YOU!" White Heart shouted, ready to slice Green Heart's assets clean off._

 _Black Heart simply used her weapon and sent a wave of energy like a bullet flying, managing to knock White Heart's axe away. The fighting soon continued, with Purple Heart taking on Green Heart, while White Heart focused her efforts on Black Heart._

" _You know, Purple Heart, you're really cute when you active your megami form. Maybe I should beat you just enough so I can take you for myself." Green Heart smirked, making Purple Heart blush and move back._

" _Wh-wh-what?" Purple Heart gawked in confusion._

" _I see the way you occasionally stare at me…" Green Heart giggled, "Unless… you have somebody else you like. I've heard rumors from the world below there's an affair between you and Black Heart."_

" _I… I… wh-what?!"_

" _Who is talking about me behind my back?" Black Heart demanded._

" _Oh, well it's nothing you need to concern yourself over," Green heart responded._

" _Focus on our battle, you attention stealin' jerk!" White Heart shouted as she sent Black Heart's sword flying away, "If you don't then go on and die already!"_

 _Black Heart kicked White Heart in the jaw, causing the latter to crash land and lose her weapon. With White Heart on the ground, Black Heart managed to quickly grab her weapon, and aim it right at White Heart's._

" _You're such an old schooler, constantly getting distracted by simple quality. You really need to consider what it is your audience wants,"_

" _...why do you hate me so much?! Why must you bash on me for keeping things nice and simple and doing what I think is best?!"_

" _Why? You went and stabbed me in the back with those game plans! I tried my best to help you out when you were looking for disk games, but you went and stabbed me in the back!"_

" _URUSEI!" White Heart shouted as she smacked Black Heart with a hard fiery punch._

 _Black Heart groaned at this as she prepared to strike, when a thought came to her. Purple Heart flew down and landed nearby her, with Black Heart tapping her shoulder to get her attention, and sort of giving a time out signal to Green Heart and White Heart._

" _This is nonsense. We can't afford to waste time berating each-other, we're nowhere near settling this." Black Heart told them._

" _We'll settle it just fine, even if you hadn't brought it up. But the result won't be what you hoped for," Purple Heart retorted._

 _Black Heart was rather surprised by this comment, but smiled as she began to respond, "You really are completely different when you turn into a megami. I kinda like it. It makes me wanna try even harder!"_

 _As she finished talking, Black Heart smacked White Heart back with her sword and followed up with beam shots, pinning White Heart down. Green Heart took a moment to think about what Black Heart just said and approached her._

" _True. It's been how long and we've only come to a stalemate. Surely you're not implying you've been slacking off?" Green Heart asked teasingly._

" _Sh-Shut up! Th-that's not what I meant! I wasn't even talking to_ you! _Nevertheless, we've come here for a fight, so let's keep fighting!" Black Heart growled as she aimed her sword near Green Heart, who held it back with her spear._

" _Come now, isn't this getting a bit sterile? Let's think carefully for a moment. About one another." Green Heart suggested, "This is all for the people in the human world below. Settling this matter is also for their sake._

" _Your point? You think we can settle it in one day, just like that?" Black Heart inquired of Green Heart, lowering her sword._

" _What I mean is, why don't we work together for once?" Green Heart suggested as Purple Heart blinked in confusion._

" _Heh, like a happy family? Puh-lease, that idea won't solve anything. Competetion drives Gamindustri forward!" Black Heart reminded, bonking Green Heart on the head with her sword comidcally._

 _White Heart glared at them both, when she heard a voice…_

" _ **Well then, why not get rid of one of you?"**_ _a voice said in White Heart's mind._

" _...but the way things are now are failing to work as well. Why not… erase just one of us?" White Heart suggested._

" _Hmm… that could be the catalyst of change we've been looking for," Green Heart smiled._

" _Not a bad idea," Black Heart nodded._

" _What? How is that a good idea?" Purple Heart wondered._

" _Simple, really. To make it easier later on, we should rid ourselves of the one we find difficult to fight, not someone we personally despise," Green Heart nodded._

" _Well, I hate you. I'm the one who'll finish you off, so you're staying for now," White Heart told Green Heart._

" _The way you lose your composure gets on my nerves. I'd love to teach you discipline with my own hands." Black Heart smirkingly told White Heart._

" _I don't have anyone in particular, but if I had to pick somebody, I suppose I'd aim to take you down." Green Heart told Black Heart._

" _Sure I guess. We don't really have anything in common. Then… who's left?" Black Heart asked._

 _The three then turned their attention to Purple Heart,_

" _ **That would be… Purple Heart… Neptune,"**_ _the mysterious voice said in the minds of Green Heart, Black Heart and White Heart._

" _It would be difficult to get rid of her later, as I mentioned getting rid of the one difficult as the best plan, so I can agree to that," Green Heart nodded._

" _Yeah, I'm fine with that." White Heart agreed._

" _Who are you three talking to?" Purple Heart asked of them, "And besides, you can't just decide this without gathering my opinion as well, can you?"_

 _The other three CPU began to laugh at this, with Purple Heart clenching her sword in worry, as Black Heart approached her._

" _Ahahahahaha! It's settled then! So sorry!" Black Heart smirked, aiming her sword near Purple Heart's head._

" _Purple Heart, be honored. You've chosen to signal the beginning of the end of the Console War," White Heart added, aiming her axe at Purple Heart's bust._

" _Don't be foolish. Well, it doesn't matter. Even against the three of you, Neptune does what you all don't!" Purple Heart smirked, "Do as you wish to me. I'll counter your attacks a hundred-fold!"_

" _There's little point to this if she wakes up and fights us again." Green Heart stated, twirling her spear._

" _ **Very simple. Exile her to the world below,"**_ _the voice suggested to the three._

" _We ain't gonna kill her?" White Heart asked, almost disappointed._

" _As blunt as ever… if you could, can you save this discussion for after you possibly manage to win against me?" Purple Heart requested._

" _I'm not sure if we_ can _kill her or not. The former megami-sama taught us nothing of this situation," Green Heart shrugged._

 _Purple Heart squinted her eyes in anger at this, "Did… did you just ignore me again? Yeah, yeah you did. You'll regret this!"_

" _And so will you! You said we three won't stand a chance against you? Well, we're going all out!" Black Heart told her as she advanced forward, her sword clashing against Purple Heart's, "Not bad,"_

 _Both were knocked back, with White Heart flying forward, Purple Heart just narrowly avoiding her. Black Heart and Green Heart took the the sky and the three managed to get close to Purple Heart and strike her repeatedly, however, Purple Heart was able to defend against them. After a charged by all three, she leapt into the air, created a holographic sort of pad to bounce off of, and then slashed at them all._

" _Eat this!" Black Heart shouted, managing to get Purple Heart's attention, while Green Heart flew in from above. Purple Heart just narrowly managing to evade her attack as well._

" _Kya!" Purple Heart shouted, as she managed to slash at Green Heart, but she was so distracted, she didn't see White Heart. She flew in and sent Purple Heart's sword flying. The CPU of Planeptune did some back-flips and was about to catch her sword only for it to get tossed further away by Green Heart, allowing Black Heart to fly in for the hissatsu._

" _I'll finish this. BEGONE!" Black Heart shouted, slashing Purple Heart with an electrically charged slash. She attempted to defend, but failed. She was knocked clean off of Celestia and down, falling headfirst to the land below as she reverted back into Neptune and fell to the world below._

* * *

"And you remember that… how?" Nepgear asked.

"I stole Histy's book and read about it…" Neptune admitted.

IF gave an eye roll at that, deciding to let it slide, just for today.

"So… you two found Neptune after she landed. Mind me asking how you two met?" Nepgear asked Compa and IF.

"We met when we were r~eally~ little. We went to a daycare center together and we became best friends," Compa informed, pulling IF into a hug.

"There was this nice lady who worked there who urged me to play with Compa. ...I can't remember her face or her name, but I feel like I still know who she is," IF added.

"We kept in touch… the night when Nep-Nep fell from the heavens, I had gotten Chinese food and was enjoying my fortune cookie. It said 'Watch the sky, for you will meet a dear friend,'." Compa informed.

"You brought that back up in the pilot Compa," Neptune nodded.

"Anyway… you may find it a bit hard to believe, but I was the one who actually found Neptune," IF informed.

* * *

" _The stars look great Compa. Hey… I'm really sorry I couldn't be there, but you know me…" IF told Compa over her cellphone._

 _-It's a real bummer too Ai-chan. I have Chinese food…- Compa informed, -And I'm about to read my fortune from my cookie. Wanna hear it?-_

" _...sure, why not?"_

 _-It says… 'Watch the sky, for you will meet a dear friend'.- Compa read._

" _...that's… something," IF nodded._

 _Suddenly, a sharp whistling sound pierced through the air, causing IF to hold her ear in pain. She watched as something came flying down from the sky._

 _-Ai-chan! What's happening?- Compa asked._

" _It looks like some sort of a purple meteor! I'm going to go check it out!"_

 _-Be careful, please.- Compa told her._

" _I'll try," IF nodded as she got onto her motorcycle and drove down to the crash site._

 _It wasn't long before she arrived and found Neptune wedged into the ground like a separ. IF gasped at the sight of the girl, seeing she was totally stuck._

 _-Ai-chan, are you okay?- Compa asked._

" _Compa, get down here quick! Some girl fell from the sky!" IF told her._

 _-A girl fell from the sky? Suge… my fortune came true.-_

" _NO TIME FOR THAT NONSENSE!" IF shouted._

 _-AH! Gomen, gomen! I'm on my way!-_

* * *

"...I thought you said that you found me back in the pilot…" Neptune told Compa.

Compa simply shrugged as a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," Nepgear replied as she walked over and opened it up, "Oh. Noire-san, Uni-chan! What are you two doing here?"

"We were invited by Compa-chan," Uni informed.

"Uni here insisted that we come, for whatever reason…" Noire added.

"Onee-chan! That's not true!" Uni snapped, "Besides, you wanted to come here to see your little girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend! What on Gamindustri would give you the impression I like Neptune that way?!" Noire demanded.

"Rumors all around Lastation say you two are dating," Uni informed.

"Uh… w-well… well I… eto…" Noire stuttered.

"She's totally got the hots fer me… though the authors are a bit conflicted between who I'm paired up with, her or Vert," Neptune shrugged.

"...authors?" Uni blinked.

"We have a response that works for any time Neptune is acting… stupid," IF informed, "Say it with me. 'It's Neptune, don't question it'."

"...It's Neptune, don't question it…" Uni repeated.

"...I'm gonna have to remember this. This sort of thing happens a lot," Noire smiled.

"You two gonna come in or what?" Neptune asked, "Or do I have to lure you in with my good looks? Not that I need them, you've got plenty of good looks to spare."

Noire's face gained a very heavy blush, making her panic a bit as Nepgear let Uni in first, the CPU Candidate of Lastation sitting down by Compa, until Noire finally came inside.

"Why. Did. You. Say. That?!" Noire demanded to know, proceeding to grab and begin shaking Neptune.

"Hhhhheyyyyyyy, calllllllm ddddddownnnnnn. I wwwwwwasssss jusssst kidding!" Neptune shouted while being shaken, causing Noire to stop.

"Wait… you were?" Noire gawked.

"Yea. I was," Neptune nodded, "You can be so funny sometimes Noire. Though I am kinda curious which person the authors will end up pairing me with."

"I… *sigh* 'It's Neptune, don't question it.' So… what's going on?"

"We're talking about the day we first met Neptune," IF informed, "Now then, where was I?"

"You had just told Compa to hurry," Neptune reminded.

"Oh right," IF nodded, "She was luckily able to make it…"

* * *

" _Ai-chan, I brought my bandages, cotton balls and rubbing alcohol! Where's the injured person?!" Compa asked as she ran over to IF._

 _IF pointed to the still out cold Neptune, Compa looking shocked as she ran over to get Neptune out._

" _I tried already, she's wedged in there pretty hard and-" IF began, when Compa successfully pulled Neptune out, "She's… wedged in there… like a… spear…"_

" _I've had some practice," Compa smiled, "Help me get her into my jeep and I'll get her to my home where I can treat her,"_

* * *

"Wow Compa-chan… you seem strong…" Uni smiled.

"I have to be strong, I have to help people, don't I?" Compa giggled, "Ai-chan does tend to make me go to the gym with her…"

"I spot her. She is rather strong," IF informed.

"Well then, can I see any muscles you have Compa?" Neptune asked.

"I don't have any… I just do it so I can stay in shape to help people," Compa informed, messing with a lock of her hair.

"I see… well then, my turn for story… I was out cold, and in some sort of a black like room… it's my subconscious… there was nothing there…" Neptune informed.

"Your head is empty, wha~t?" IF sarcastically and jokingly gawked. She and Noire high-fived, making Neptune groan a bit.

* * *

" _It's dark… like, pitch black. Where am I? Was there a power outage? Wh-where's the circuit breaker?" Neptune asked as she looked around, trying to figure out what was happening, "But why'm I glowing like I've been splashed with fluorescent paint and stuck under a blacklight?"_

 _She scoffed a bit, "Wh-whatever. Hello? Is anyone here? Can I walk around? Don't blame me if I start to collect rings floating by the ground… but, ew. Who knows what I could step in…? It could be something like… ABC gum! Should I just wait for more text boxes to pop up?"_

 _Silence passed, and Neptune gave an annoyed look._

" _This is way weird! Anyone out there?! I'm going to start roaming, you know." Neptune shouted as she attempted to move, "Geez, I'm bored. Who's message am I waiting for, anyway?"_

" _I apologize for the delay. Have you been here long?" Histoire's voice echoed._

" _Hey, a voice! Who are you? Delay for what? ...wait! Did my soul go to heaven?!" Neptune inquired in worry, "N-no! I don't want to die yet!"_

" _Please calm down. I did not intend to scare you there." Histoire assured, "I am Histoire, a tome. You have fallen from Celestia to the world below. I am reaching out to you to ask a favor."_

" _A t-t-t-t-t-t-tomb?! I knew it! I'm so dead! What do I want on my tombstone, right? Uhhh, what world below? Below what? ...below hell?!"_

" _N-No. Please, Neptune. Take a deep breath, you have not died. You have merely fallen unconscious."_

" _Then, Histoire-san, how do you know my name?" Neptune asked._

" _...I am Histoire, the tome that has assisted the goddesses of Celestia for generations."_

" _Sure… go ahead and ignore me, why don't ya."_

" _I am sorry, but I was getting a bit tired of pointing out the obvious. And then, I created you. Of course I know your name."_

" _So, you like, gave birth to me or whatever. You're my mom? ...I see, so, do I call you Okaa-san?"_

" _E-Eh?! D-Don't call me that! I said I created you, not birthed." Histoire stated in an upset tone._

" _NEPU! ...sorry. I guess I just got a bit confused, I mean... just…. things sound like you're my mother. So… do you know my mother?" Neptune asked._

" _I will not answer that question. Please, never ask me that question again. Ever."_

" _Okay, sorry. So in that case, what's going on?"_

" _I have been apart from you for ages, locked away from this world…" Histoire informed._

 _Neptune closed her eyes in thought, still uncertain about Histoire's intel._

" _Oh, okay, gotcha. So… my dad locked you up and ran away with me soon after I was born?" Neptune asked._

" _I already told you, I'm not your mother. I clearly said it is not like that! ...baka."_

" _...and that means…?" Neptune asked._

" _...*sighs* I don't have much time, so I will get to the point. Please Neptune. Please lend me your aid."_

 _Neptune gave a confused look, as a shrill beeping sound began to play._

" _HUH?! Wait, what'd you say?! There's a lot of noise on my side!"_

" _Please… stop Arfo- and put- end to- Con- le War…" Histoire's voice said as her voice began to get fractured, so to speak._

* * *

"...you thought Histoire was your mother?" Noire asked with an annoyed look.

"It's because I misheard her… jessh," Neptune groaned.

"So _that's_ why you asked me what a 'baka' was when you woke up…" Compa realized.

"Yea… and now, I feel kinda insulted…" Neptune stated as she sat down.

"In all honesty, I personally think that Histoire would pull her hair out if she was actually your mother," Noire joked, getting a laugh from Uni and IF.

"...Well, I might be able to figure out if you have a family through a DNA test," Compa admitted.

"Thanks Compa-chan, you're super sweet!" Neptune giggled, "Iffy… do you think Histoire would suffer that much?"

"I just thought it was a joke that was funny…" IF shrugged.

Neptune rolled her eyes as she remembered what was next.

* * *

 _She heard an alarm clock, and she was ready to smack it._

" _Shuuuuuut… up!" Neptune shouted, as she smacked something with her eyes closed, a clattering sound occurring, "Oh crackers. Did I break something?"_

 _Neptune slowly opened up her eyes and saw her location, "Where am I?"_

 _She looked over to see she didn't break anything, but just knocked over a book and saw it was on the ground. Neptune rubbed her eyes for a moment, seeing what the room looked like. It was mostly cream and pink, with curtains dotted with hearts, with similarly colored walls, a table near the center, a couch next to it, a dresser with some toys on it, a picture, a fridge nearby it, a door that likely lead to the outside and a door nearby it._

" _...really, where am I?" Neptune asked herself as she felt something on her head. She picked up a wet towel, and placed it on the ground for a moment. She looked around, before seeing somebody sitting nearby._

" _Oh, you're up. Good morning, sleepyhead. Well, good afternoon technically…" Compa greeted._

" _Oh… uh… this… isn't my room, huh? Is it yours?" Neptune asked, when she saw she was tucked into a bed, "Why'm I tucked into your bed to snugly?"_

" _Oh, well last night, I was enjoying my dinner and read this fortune cookie, and I saw this shooting star last night. That was you."_

" _I was a shooting star?" Neptune gawked, "Wait… does that mean I fell from the sky?"_

" _Seems you did. I found you with some help, and I pulled you from the ground. I brought you to my place so you could rest," Compa informed._

" _Whoa. You did that all by yourself? That's so cool! You're a lot stronger than you look." Neptune gawked._

" _I attend a nursing school, so transporting limp bodies is part of training, so I'm used to it." Compa smiled, before she realized something, "I realized… I haven't introduced myself. I'm Compa. Hato Compa. What's your name?"_

" _Nice to meet you Compa. My name is Neptune. I hope we can be friends Compa," Neptune smiled._

" _Nice to meet you… uh… Nep… Neput… Nepee… Nepel... Nep…-tumor… Neput... wha?"_

" _...really? Is my name_ that _hard to say?"_

" _...no, it's just a bit confusing, since… we're on Planeptune and-"_

" _Hold up. Say that again."_

" _Say what again? Planeptune?"_

" _Yea! My name's in there; how can you say that right while my name you struggle with?"_

" _...sorry, Neptin… Neptoonee… Neptune!" Compa smiled._

" _There ya go! But… if you wanna call me by some nickname, I'm totally cool with it."_

" _Thank you Neptoon, er… Nepterra… er… er…" Compa blinked, tilting her head a bit._

 _Neptune sighed, but then decided to give her some nickname ideas, "You know what, how about I give you some nickname options? You can call me Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Neppermint, Nepper, or… something like that. It doesn't matter, you can call me anything!"_

" _...Neptuna? ...something about that just sounds strangely familiar…" Compa muttered._

" _What was that?" Neptune asked._

" _Oh, nothing. And… sorry about not getting your name right. Something about it rings a bell and… I just never got it right. Gomen nasai… but anyway… I pick Nep-Nep. It's nice to meet you, Nep-Nep."_

" _Okay then," Neptune smiled._

" _Oh, by the by, I noticed you're all beaten up. Can I take a look at you?" Compa asked._

" _Huh… I am kinda scrapped up…" Neptune realized, "Thanks nurse-in-training. I'm trusting you with this important task!"_

" _W-Wait… I never told you I was a nurse-in-training… did I?"_

" _Well, you said you go to a nursing school, so I kinda guessed…" Neptune admitted with a shrug, "Am I right?"_

" _Uh… well… yes. But, don't worry. Even if I'm just a nurse-in-training, I'll do my best!" Compa smiled, "First… please take off your clothes."_

" _Uh… w-what? Okay I guess…" Neptune gulped as she took off her small jacket, and then the purple dress of sort she had on under it._

" _Okay… this way… that way… loop it over here…" Compa muttered._

 _Soon, Neptune was being wrapped up in bandages, almost choked._

" _Huh? Wait, slow down! Be carefu- ugh…" Neptune begged as she got cut off._

" _I don't want it to come loose or you'll trip over it!" Compa told Neptune._

" _Ahhhh-guhh…-wwoo! This is too tight! I'm gonna snap… can't, breathe… can't… make… more… comments!"_

" _Nep-Nep? ...Did I do it too tight after all? Please get a hold of yourself! I'll unwra-gah!" Compa started, but she got slightly tangled in the bandages._

" _UWAAGH! IT'S TIGHTER NOW! GIVE ME SCISSORS! GIMME, NOW!" Neptune shouted, as she saw some in Compa's bag. She grabbed them and freed the two of them from the bandages._

* * *

Noire, IF, Uni and even Nepgear were laughing at this, Neptune sighing in response.

"It's funny to look back on," Compa shrugged.

"Really? I still find stretch marks…" Neptune responded.

"Oh man, that was just silly! Two of the world's greatest defenders almost met their end by bandages!" Noire laughed.

"By the by… how did you know I was a nurse-in-training Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"I told you, I guessed. You said you were in nurse school, I felt like that was something which nurses-in-training usually do." Neptune shrugged.

"You're certainly a good guesser Nep-Nep," Compa giggled.

"I get the impression she may have just seen your school card or something," IF shrugged.

"Well that's what you get when you mix dialogue from different games…" Neptune retorted.

"...'It's Neptune, don't question it,'" the four said.

"Is Neptune talking like she's in some sort of a video game again?" Vert asked from outside.

"Oh, that must be Vert-chan!" Neptune giggled as she hurried over to the door, seeing indeed Vert was there, but so was Rom, Ram and Blanc.

"Oh, what're you girls doing here?" Nepgear asked.

"We… wanted to see you," Rom smiled.

"Histoire said you were here," Ram added.

"So, what's going on?" Blanc inquired.

"We were having a party in honor of the day me and Iffy first met Nep-Nep," Compa giggled.

"...Compa, do me a favor. Say my name," Neptune asked.

"Uh… Ne… Neup… Nepu…"

"Good. You got the first half of it,"

"Nepu… toonie? Nepu… teeny?"

"...never mind."

"So… why can't you say Neptune?" IF asked.

"Some old friend of ours in grade school never said it right and it rubbed off on me I guess," Compa shrugged.

"Yea, sure…" IF shrugged.

"So, Vert-chan, Blanc-tachi, you guys wanna stay and keep hearing the story?" Neptune asked.

"Sure/I suppose/Hai/Okay," the four answered in unison.

* * *

" _Tha-that was close… I was just an inch away from entering, the light…" Neptune said._

" _Oh it wasn't that bad… I only made the wrap a wee bit tight," Compa responded._

" _Really? I was wrapped tighter than some huge fighting mummy… by the way, I was thinking while you were wrapping me in bondages, where am I?" Neptune inquired._

" _They're bandages. But… like I said a bit earlier, we're on Planeptune. The Central City, to be exact."_

" _Planep… tune? Okay… I remember this being the world below…"_

" _Yea, that is correct. This is one of the four major lands below Celestia," Compa nodded._

" _...Lands? Celestia?"_

" _Celestia is the land above us where the CPU live. And the lands are each controlled by one of these CPU. Aside from Planeptune, there's Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee." Compa explained._

" _...I see," Neptune nodded, "So… we're on Planeptune right now, huh?"_

" _You should know. Do you live here on Planeptune?"_

" _...nope. None of this stuff is ringing any bells for me. Lands, Celestia, CPUs, there's a lot to take in, and I remember none of it."_

" _Nep-Nep, maybe you're suffering from amnesia," Compa told her._

" _Really? Well, I guess so," Neptune shrugged._

" _I'd love to help, but I don't have anything to cure amnesia," Compa sighed._

" _Oh, don't worry about it, Compa. No need to get yourself down over it." Neptune assured._

" _Well, I'm sure you'll begin to recall things eventually," Compa smiled as she and Neptune sat down by a table._

" _Well, let's hope so. ...you know what? I'm a bit hungry… uh, do you have any food I can eat?" Neptune asked._

" _Well, I don't have much… not enough leftovers from last night for two, um… how about some pudding?"_

" _Pudding? Um, what's a pudding?"_

" _You don't know what a pudding is?" Compa gawked before going to the kitchen and looking for one._

" _Nope, never heard of it. Does it taste good?" Neptune inquired._

" _It tastes great. Uh… here we go!" Compa smiled as she found one, put it on a plate and brought it over to Neptune._

" _Hm… so, this yellow thing is a pudding?" Neptune asked, as she took a spoon and poked it, "Whoa! It wiggles when you poke it!"_

" _Nep-Nep… did you lose memory of food too?" Compa inquired._

 _Neptune poked the pudding a few more times, but thought about what Compa just asked, "I remember cake and stuff… so I guess I really don't know what it is,"_

 _She then scooped a bit of pudding and looked at it, "Well, here I go,"_

 _With that, Neptune ate it._

" _...the tantalizing sweetness melts away on my tongue! This is the best!" Neptune gawked._

" _Really?" Compa smiled nervously._

" _Really! This has got to have been made by the finest chef in the world!" Neptune smiled, "Where can I get more?"_

" _Well, I actually made it myself," Compa informed._

" _Amazing… Compa, you are a genius…" Neptune smiled._

" _Th-Thank you. Wait a minute, let me get more," Compa told Neptune, as she went to the fridge._

 _As Neptune ate, she began to recall what Histoire told her, "Oh! Wait a minute, I think I do remember something now. I feel like someone asked me to do something,"_

 _Compa turned to look at Neptune for a moment._

" _Yeah, someone was crying out for help… in my dream!"_

" _In your dream? Then it's not real."_

" _Oh, you never know. It was so weird. I betcha someone far away was like 'pa-choo' and sent me a telepathic message, y'know?"_

" _...that sounds like something out of a game from Lowee… A Link to the Past, I think…" Compa shrugged, before a new thought entered her mind, "It's possible. Actually, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately. The military powers failed to keep them from appearing. We can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay now."_

 _Neptune gained a look of determination on her face and smirked, "Then… there must be a boss generating all of these monsters somewhere! I bet my mission is to go defeat that boss and save the world!"_

" _You may be right about a boss, but nobody has seen or heard anything like that…" Compa informed, "How will you find it? This is irrational, dangerous and absolutely impossible!"_

" _Nobody's gonna beat the boss if we just sit here. Someone's gotta take initiative, y'know? That's me! Plus, I can't ignore this once I've noticed it. Haven't you heard 'strike while the iron's hot' Compa-chan?" Neptune retorted._

" _...I believe I have heard the saying before… yea, that's right. I wanted to be a nurse to save people. So… why would I save the injured, but not those being threatened by monsters? How impolite of me! Nep-Nep, I'm not the strongest, but I'll help. Two is better than one!"_

" _You will?" Neptune smiled, when a thought dawned on her, "Don'tcha have school? You're not in the middle of summer vacation or anything, right?"_

" _Right… but this city's population has been declining due to the monsters. Students are leaving school out of fear, so it's closed down for now. Classes are suspended until further notice,"_

" _Oh that sucks, but that means you can help me out, right? Goodie!" Neptune smirked._

" _I think maybe a good place we could begin to look is where I found you," Compa suggested._

" _Well then, lead the way!"_

* * *

"After I found a wooden sword to arm myself with for a little while, me and Compa were on our merry way," Neptune smiled, "Our travels took us into the Virtua Forest and we began to look around for anything… fishy."

"Why did you go back to where we found Neptune anyway?" IF inquired.

"Seemed like a good spot to look, since monsters were appearing there," Compa shrugged.

"Hey Neptune…" Blanc began.

"Hmm?"

"...for what it's worth… uh… well…" Noire continued.

"What they're trying to say is that we are sorry…" Vert concluded.

"Very sorry," Blanc added.

Noire was silent for a moment, but got a shoulder to the side of her arm to nudge her to say something.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry, too."

"You all apologized before and-"

"It was Arfoire," Noire stated.

"...huh?" Neptune blinked.

"What nudged us to get rid of you… it was Arfoire. She somehow spoke to the three of us telepathically… sure, we all hated each-other back then, but her words some how… messed with us and gave us more motivation to attack and/or kill you," Blanc informed.

"More to remove you from Celestia…" Vert added.

"But in turn, she set up her own downfall… twice," Neptune giggled.

"By the by, are we sure that we killed her? I got a funny feeling that she's not dead forever… I don't know why, just a funny feeling I have," Uni admitted.

"Maybe in other games in the series she comes back to bite us, but those are non-canon here," Neptune smirked.

"'It's Neptune, don't question it'," they all nodded.

"What?! Was it something I said?!" Neptune inquired.

"I think we can all agree that Neptune lives in her own little world…" Noire shrugged.

"I wonder what the world would look like from her eyes," Vert admitted.

"Knowing Nep, I'd bet her world is just video games, pudding, and being lazy all day," IF said jokingly.

"...I think that may make sense," Nepgear shrugged.

"But… one question Neptune. When you fell from Celestia, we saw your Hard Drive Divinity Disk get separated from you… how did you regain your powers?" Blanc inquired.

"Well, as me and Compa went through the forest something rather interesting happened…" Neptune recounted, "Well… after we walked around for a little while, I asked her what 'baka' meant and got a slap to my face cause she thought I was insulting her."

* * *

" _We're here, this is where you were found Nep-Nep," Compa smiled._

" _...that is one giant hole right there…" Neptune noted._

" _I know we didn't really come out here for this, but Nep-Nep, does this make you remember anything?" Compa asked._

" _Ano…" Neptune muttered._

" _Ano, Nep-Nep?" Compa asked, waving her hand in front of Neptune's face._

 _"Ano... Anoooooooo," Neptune mumbled in thought, "...Gah! I can't remember a thing! Compa, are you sure I was stuck here?"_

" _Pretty sure. You fell from the skies like a shooting star and landed right here," Compa told Neptune._

 _"Ok... Ummm... do you think there's a clue or something around here to my memory, and if not, do you think we can get back to looking for the boss monster?" Neptune asked._

" _Yes and yes," Compa nodded._

 _With that, the duo began to search the impact sight, but initially found nothing of real interest._

" _Nep-Nep, did you happen to lose anything. Like a phone or an ID or something like that?" Compa asked._

" _I wish, but you know, can't remember anything, so…" Neptune begun, when a small joke entered her mind, "Hey, wait… I do remember something I lost."_

 _Compa gained a very wide smile on her face, "Really, what is it?"_

" _Well, that's obvious…" Neptune said with a smile._

" _Obvious…?" Compa smiled, stars glowing in her eyes._

" _My memory!" Neptune smirked, giggling at her joke._

 _This made the pinkette sigh a bit in annoyance, even resulting her in facepalming._

" _Ano… wasn't that… funny?" Neptune asked._

" _Nep-Nep, I don't think now is the time to be fooling around…" Compa told her._

" _But… I do think I remember losing one thing. I think… a purple disk?"_

 _"Eh? A purple disk? That sounds like the game disks we use here on Planeptune," Compa nodded, "I guess you must be an otaku."_

" _Ota-wha?"_

" _Otaku. A geek of sorts? Someone who is a huge fanatic over something that some reclusive people would like. It could include manga, anime, cartoons, and video games."_

" _Oh, okay," Neptune nodded as they continued to look, when a sudden snapping sound happened._

" _What's that sound?" Compa asked in panic._

" _I have a bad feeling about this…" Neptune gulped._

 _Suddenly, the crack in the ground became larger and the ground began to cave in on itself._

" _Wha-?! The ground. It's crumbling?!" Neptune said in worry._

" _We're falllllllingggggg!" Compa shouted as they fell._

 _They eventually stopped, landing in some sort of a cave._

" _Ouch… I didn't expect that…" Neptune admitted as she stood up, "The authors are really blending this together for this Gaiden, huh?"_

 _After she took a moment to dust herself off, Neptune began to look around, seeing the cave was rather dark, primarily blue in color and seemed to have crystals, however Neptune soon noticed something…_

" _Wait a minute… where's Compa? Compa-! Where are you? Are you all right?!" Neptune shouted as she began to look around._

 _She saw Compa lying down by some sort of a cracked piece of wood, one Neptune recognized…_

" _Y-yessy… I think I'm okay." Compa informed as she stood up, using her giant syringe as support._

" _Whew… it would've been a disaster if you lost your memory, too," Neptune giggled a bit, when she saw the wood on the ground, "Oh no… that was my sword… crud…"_

" _Oh… I'm so sorry Nep-Nep… I didn't know I landed on your weapon…" Compa apologized,_

" _It's fine, I guess…" Neptune sighed, "Where are we, anyway?"_

" _I think we're beneath the forest… this place feels a bit weird…" Compa gulped._

" _Yeah, I'm getting bad vibes from this place…" Neptune admitted, messing with a strand of her hair._

" _Yea… there might be a lot of monsters in here," Compa nodded as they looked around for a moment._

 _Neptune soon noticed something lying on the ground, being a purple disk. She picked it up and dusted it off, seeing something familiar about it… however, she soon noticed something else lying on the ground._

" _Nep-Nep, you found your disk! ...I wonder what game it is…" Compa pondered._

" _Who knows, but… Compa-chan, do you know what this thing is?" Neptune asked, picking the other item up. It appeared to be some sort of a piece of something, and on it was the Planeptune symbol._

" _I'm not sure. I never saw something quite like this before." Compa admitted as she took the item and began to look it over. However, in a reflection, she saw a giant monster begin to approach, it being a gigantic spider monster._

" _Nep-Nep, I think we should run! There's a giant spider monster!" Compa shouted._

" _Oh snappy-snap! Wait… let me guess, I'm gonna use some sort of a sword that can see the future and get some sort of special attack that can stop the monster from killing you?" Neptune inquired._

" _...wha?" Compa blinked in confusion. The spider monster used some sort of spit like web attack to grab Compa and spin her around a stalegtite, "Yikes! Please help me!"_

" _Hold on Compa, I'm gonna do something!" Neptune shouted. She looked to what remained of her wooden sword and charged forward, however what remained of it only broke further when it hit the monster, "Well… uh… crud,"_

 _The monster stared at Neptune for a moment, growling softly. Neptune backed away nervously, holding the disk she found close._

" _We're so dead…" Neptune gulped._

 _The spider monster struck, with Neptune holding the disk in self-defense, actually causing a sort of shield to emit from it._

" _Neptune, daijoubu1?" a voice asked Neptune, the purplette noticing the glow from the disk._

" _Hm? I've heard that voice before… have we met?" Neptune inquired._

" _I am Histoire. I thought I explained this when I was in your dream, Neptune." Histoire responded._

" _Oh, right, sorry… just in a bit of a panicky state…" Neptune informed, as she held the disk for a moment._

" _Um, Nep-Nep? A little help here, pretty please?" Compa asked._

" _Oh, right! I need to help Compa! ...Ms. Heavenly Voice, can you help?" Neptune proceeded to ask nervously._

" _No, but if you use the power in that disk, things should be okay." Histoire responded._

" _This disk here? How do I use it?!" Neptune asked in worry, "And… can it help me save Compa?"_

 _The monster attempted to attack again, but the disk began to radiate energy, glowing purple, causing Neptune to gawk in surprise._

" _In theory, yes. But without your memory, I am not sure you can use your powers," Histoire admitted._

" _...please lend me a hand. I need to save Compa-chan from this monster!" Neptune begged._

" _I shall. Announce out 'Hard Drive Divinity Henshin', hold out the disk and the rest will be as clear as day,"_

" _Ok. Here goes…" Neptune gulped, "Hard Drive Divinity Henshin!"_

 _ **-YOU READY FOR THIS?-**_

 _ **-PROGRAM EXECUTION!-**_

 _With a jump, Neptune held out her limbs as the disc flew around her for a bit before she "grabbed" it and held out her hand, causing some green floating rings to appear. In a flash of light, Neptune's body and hair changed to match Purple Heart's as her body was covered in a beige bodysuit. Black and purple armor parts floated around her, slowly getting attached one piece at a time, in order from the legs, waist, and shoulders to the back and head before the beige suit turned into its usual black and purple with a few flips. She posed, ready for battle._

" _Nep-Nep, you're glowing!" Compa gawked._

" _Is this… really me?" Purple Heart gawked as she looked over herself._

" _Yes, this is your true form, Neptune." Histoire informed._

" _Nep-Nep! Wow… you henshined!"_

" _Henshin?" Purple Heart blinked a bit. Suddenly, a katana formed in her right hand, making her smirk, "The power… it's flowing from within… there's no way I can lose with this!"_

* * *

"Do you guys ever wonder why our transformations change so much?" Noire asked, "I mean, sure, it results the same, but the visual changes that every so often occur are kinda… confusing,"

"...true there," Neptune nodded.

"Well, continue the story, how'd you meet IF?" Nepgear asked.

"Alright, after I beat the monster, rescued Compa, and got intel on the Key Fragment, got a new sword, and then we headed back for the cave to investigate some rumors we heard before we left," Neptune informed.

* * *

 _In the caves, Neptune and Compa were looking around for the monster rumored to be causing problems._

" _Hmm… path is getting darker… let me lead…" Neptune whispered, as she walked forward, "You never know when you'll h-aghh!"_

 _Neptune bumped into something, falling to the ground._

" _Nep-Nep? Are you okay? You should be careful too, or you might fall onto some spikes and game over."_

" _Was that meant as a game joke or somethin'?" Neptune asked, "...nevermind. Help me up."_

 _Compa nodded, but couldn't see Neptune's hand so she didn't know where to help her up._

" _I think something ran into me… hey, it's dark, so be careful!"_

 _Neptune then got up before she saw IF._

" _Ow… watch it, girl. Wait… what's a little kid like you doing here? This isn't the place to be playing around," IF told her as she got up._

" _Me? A kid? Speak for yourself! Who're you?" Neptune demanded._

" _I'm IF. I'm here to eliminate the monsters as requested by the Basilicom. Who're you?" IF demanded as she got up._

" _We're here because people are in danger. So, we're here for the same reason," Neptune informed, "My name is Neptune and-"_

" _Wait a second… Ai-chan? Is that you?" Compa asked._

" _Compa-chan? What are you doing here?" IF inquired, walking over to Compa._

" _I'm helping Nep-Nep here," Compa smiled._

" _Hold up a sec. Shouldn't you be looking after that unconscious girl? I was looking for anybody who may know her before I had to be called away from that task," IF told Compa._

" _Nep-Nep is that girl."_

" _Wait a second… you mean this… this… for lack of a better word, bubble-head otaku looking girl, is her?"_

" _...huh?" Neptune blinked._

" _Compa-chan insisted we help out," Neptune informed._

" _Compa… I know you don't really have much to do with your school temporarily shut down, but… I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into," IF told Compa, before she turned over to Neptune, "And as for you, you really shouldn't just wander down here and think you can help."_

" _...nice to meet you too," Neptune said sarcastically._

" _Ai-chan, I think it may be a good idea for the three of us to work together… we could get this task done a lot easier," Compa insisted._

" _Alright Compa, I'll trust you… but just so it's clear, it's you two who are joining me," IF said with a cool looking smile._

 _Neptune giggled, getting stars in her eyes, "Oh you'll do it! I'm glad I asked. Compa, Iffy said she'll join us!"_

" _Whatever… and don't call me Iffy, that's not my name," IF told Neptune._

* * *

"And that's the story of how us three met," Neptune smiled.

"...no offense, IF, but you seemed kinda… rude," Nepgear commented.

"...I'm just a bit… hesitant to trust… I've grown out of it a bit, but…" IF said nervously, "After we got to Lowee, I got to know and trust Nep a bit better… and you know that jacket she wears while we're in Lowee? I made that for her."

"Wow. That's really sweet of you," Vert smiled.

"That was some story," Blanc added.

"Quite a story indeed. And so after that, you traveled to the other lands and we sealed Arfoire in the Gamindustri Graveyard,"

"Which leads into the events of Mk II, aka, Nepgear's adventure," Neptune commented.

"Onee-chan, it was a team effort to save you…"

"I know, but still. You were the main character," Neptune pointed out.

"Ano… me, Ram and Uni helped…" Rom stated.

Neptune giggled a bit, simply happy to be with her sister on this day of days. Suddenly, some knocks came from the door.

"It's open," Compa smiled.

In walked Nisa, Gust, 5pb., Cave and a new girl. This person was a fair skinned girl of about 5'3" tall. She has orange eyes and short boyish cut, rusty brown red hair worn with a headband. She also wore a white tank top with a brown belt-like segment on the top and bottom, underneath a blue and white jacket with gold accents. Her skirt was white with thick strips of blue in the center and worn with a brown belt with gold details and a small orange and black pouch attached. Also included are black fingerless gloves, black stockings, and blue boots with white, black, and gold accents.

"Heya girls! What'd we miss?" Nisa smiled.

"Gust is happy to be at a party. Gust hasn't gone to a party before…"

"Minna-san! I'm glad you're here!" Neptune giggled as she hugged them.

"Glad to be here," 5pb. smiled.

"A party… this should be fun," Cave smiled.

"Nice digs, Compa. This looks like a nice wide place to have a party," the redhead smiled.

"F-f-f-falcom-san?" Blanc gawked.

"Surprised? Glad to see you again, Blanc-san," the redhead, Falcom, smiled.

"So… shall we get into the cake I made? It's a pudding cake…" Compa informed.

"PUDDING CAKE?!" Neptune gawked, "Let's dig in already!"

The girls giggled at this before they all headed into eating it.

* * *

Outside hiding in a bush was somebody observing, a strand of orange hair sticking out.

"...that's the CPU huh? ...heh, silly girl. You've got a lot more coming up…" the girl muttered as she walked away.

Up in a tree, there was a Dogoo with a spy-camera attached onto it, observing the situation.

* * *

"So… five years ago, this is the day you began your evil plots?" a female voice asked.

" **That would be… semi-correct. It was five years ago I motivated the CPU to turn on Neptune… I had the strangest feeling she'd be my biggest threat…"** another voice added.

" **And she has indeed been our biggest issue, chump,"** Pirachu groaned.

"...I'm still working on observing them… discovering anything that may be helpful to us before we unleash Project: Yellow." somebody else informed.

" **Good. We do not need another Project: Iris occurring… not to mention, she recently came into contact with Neptune and her stupid little sister… we have to move on to how to scare them…"**

* * *

"So, you're not going to sing, 5pb.-chan?" Vert asked.

"...I have a concert in a few days, and I can't strain my voice…"

"Oh, c'mon! There was once song I really wanted to hear today…" Neptune begged, "The title song from your Re;Birth Album."

"...alright, I guess I'll sing," 5pb. smiled as she took out a mike.

 _Mite yo! Kon'nani ippai afure kaeru mirakuru_ (Look! Such a full and overflowing miracle)

Neptune stood with Nisa and Gust, pulling them into a quick little hug before skipping off.

 _Meikuappu! Gurēdoappu!_ (Make up! Grade up!)

Blanc began to discuss books with Falcom, the two giggling a little bit.

 _Makasete yo atashi megami nanda mon! (Leave it to me, I'm a goddess after all!)_

Vert took out her cellphone and sent a text over to IF, who giggled a bit at it, seeing it was just a smiley face.

 _Nan tatte misuteriasu (What's that, how mysterious)_

Compa sliced Noire a piece of cake and handed it to her. Noire looked at it for a moment, but began to eat it with a smile.

 _Kioku sōshitsu no hiroinda mono (Something such as a heroine with a lost memory)_

Neptune and Nepgear began to talk a bit, Neptune semi-reenacting how she fell for the three Candidates.

 _Sekai no tame asobu yo! (For the sake of the world, let's play!)_

All four CPUs took out video games and smiled at them. They set them down by a table and picked up somebody else's game. Neptune picked up a remake of the original Red & Blue for 3DS, Noire picked up a game called Burnout Revenge for the original Xbox, Vert picked up Jak & Daxter for the PS2, and Blanc picked up a copy of Sonic Heroes for the Dreamcast.

 _Arere? "Tatakauyo" no machigai? (Ehh? "Let's fight" was a mistake?)_

The four laughed a bit and Neptune initiated a group hug.

 _Memagurushiku umareru atarashī sedai (This new generation was born like a whirlwind)_

Nisa and Gust began to chit-chat with Compa and IF, both of them smiling a bit.

 _Pōtaburu ni kirameku mirai (In the portable version lies a sparkling future)_

Neptune gave an all in motion to the CPU Candidates. The four of them posed and Neptune took a picture. She then did the same for Compa, IF, Gust, Nisa, 5pb., Cave and Falcom on stage.

 _Itsudemoaeru jigen no kabe mo (One where we can meet anytime; even the dimensional wall)_

Neptune turned to the screen and took a picture. After the flash, titles for two upcoming Hyperdimension Neptunia games appeared on screen. Being "Geki Jigen Tag Blanc + Neptune vs Zombie Gundan (Violent Dimension Tag Blanc + Neptune vs Zombie Corps) and "Cho Jigen Taisen Neptune vs. Sega Hard Girls: Yume no Gattai Special" (Super Dimension War Neptunia vs. Sega Hard Girls: Dream Combination Special).

 _Tobikoe chatte sukina toki ni yukou fantajī (Can be crossed anytime we like to head into fantasy)_

"Those games are about Blanc-chan and Iffy-san respectively. Hope you like them when they come out," Neptune smiled, winking at the audience as she moved the titles off of the screen.

"Who are you talking to Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"Hey Nepgear, take a picture of me with Noire-tachi," Neptune told her sister, tossing her the camera.

 _Mite yo! Kon'nani ippai afure kaeru mirakuru (Look! Such a full and overflowing miracle)_

"Hai, Onee-chan!" Nepgear smiled as she caught the camera.

The four CPU posed ready for a picture, Neptune trying to wrap her arms around all of them as Nepgear set the timer. Neptune tripped up, causing the group to fumble, but they all managed to look at the camera as they fell and smiled just as it went off.

 _Meikuappu! Gurēdoappu! Katsumoku shi chatte! (Make up! Grade up! Keep watching intensely!)_

Neptune took the camera and saw it was a beautiful picture, she showed it to the other three CPUs, all of them laughing happily as Neptune turned to her two best friends.

"Picture?" Neptune smiled.

 _Kimi o muchūnisaseru uru tora materi aru (Ultra material that can make you go crazy)_

Histoire hid not to far away and proceeded to light some fireworks, ready for them to go off.

Neptune, Compa and IF posed, ready for the picture.

 _Gureishī! Supaishī! Kanaeru yo atashi megami nanda mon! (Gracing! Spicing! I'll grant your dreams, I'm a goddess after all!)_

The two jumped with Neptune holding out a disc as she and Compa smiled while IF looked a bit surprised, but she smiled as the trio jumped up and the picture was snapped.

As the flash went off, fireworks went off in the background, being caught in the picture. They spelt out one message.

" **Happy 5th Anniversary Hyperdimension Neptunia series"**

"That is one awesome picture," Neptune smiled, Compa smiling as well as IF giggled a bit.

"What a wonderful way to celebrate a big party," Compa giggled.

"I'm glad to have met you Nep," IF smiled, hugging the two happily.

* * *

Back at the mystery room the Sisterhood Stories series began, Histoire was looking over these events in her tome.

"Such a nice way to celebrate these five years… and many more years to come," Histoire smiled before looking to the reader, "And thank you all for supporting us for five years and helping us make all of these special games… and now, a small little recap of the series…"

* * *

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II - PS4, Released on April 23, 2015 in Japan.**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3 Victory Century - PS Vita, Released on December 18th, 2014 in Japan, and June 30th, 2015 in America**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed - PS Vita, Released on August 28th, 2014 in Japan and May 19th, 2015 in America**

 **Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart - PS Vita, Released on May 29th, 2014 in Japan and February 24th, 2015 in America**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 Sisters Generation - PS Vita, Released on March 20th, 2014 in Japan and January 27th, 2015 in America**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 - PS Vita, Released on October 31st, 2013 in Japan and August 26th, 2014 in America**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation - Anime/OVA, First Aired on July 12, 2013 until September 27th, 2013 in Japan**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection - PS Vita, Released on June 20, 2013 in Japan and June 3, 2014 in America**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - PS3, Released on August 30th, 2012 in Japan and March 21, 2013 in America**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 - PS3, Released on August 18th, 2011 in Japan and February 28th, 2012 in America**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia - PS3, Released on August 19th, 2010 in Japan and February 15, 2011 in America**

* * *

"I wish to thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping support the Neptunia series for all of these years. Thank you for helping us get to as many events as we have successfully gotten. We all thank you from the bottom of our hearts," Histoire smiled.

"Oi, Histy-chan!" Neptune shouted as she ran over to her, carrying a picture in her hands, "I know you were the one who set off those fireworks. Thanks for making this day even better. Bit of a bummer you couldn't have been there for the celebrations."

"It's okay. Someone has to help handle the land while you're out. Besides, I still have to close out the special and then we can relax with a party," Histoire informed.

"So, ya thankin' the crowds? Don't make it sound like this is the end of the Sisterhood Stories story. As of when this is finished, we're only six chapters in and we still have a lot to do!"

"Hai, Neptune-san," Histoire giggled.

"By the by, look at our picture, the poses me, Compa and Iffy are in matchup with the design of the cover for Re;Birth 1," Neptune giggled, showing it to Histoire

"Maybe it was intentional," Histoire giggled, "Come on, let's wrap this Gaiden Special up."

"Hai," Neptune nodded, turning to the readers, "Thanks again for joining us for this anniversary special. We'll see you soon for more Hyperdimension Neptunia: Sisterhood Stories soon."

* * *

Pikatwig: And cut! That was perfect!

KKD: Hope you all enjoyed that as much as we did writing it. Speaking of, you enjoy your time in this one, Neptune?

Neptune: It was way past coolios! Thanks again for writing it for us, you two.

Pikatwig: No problemo.

Blanc: I really did enjoy that.

Vert: It was certainly really fun.

Noire: Okay, who's idea was it to have Neptune jokingly flirt with me?

Pikatwig & KKD: His! What?! No, it was yours!

Neptune: Come on, it was kinda funny. And do you remember how much Re;Birth 1 shipped us?

KKD: Let's be honest, it was kinda hinted that way throughout most of the franchise. Only reason why aibou ships Neptune with Vert was 'cause of a scene in the anime in which he saw Nepgear cuddling with Vert and thought she was Neptune.

Pikatwig: Honestly, it was when I was kind of new to it and actually finally knew what you all looked like… it was a review of the anime, FYI.

Nisa: Hey quick question. The companies the two of us are based on went outta business a while back, and we haven't been in any game since Mk2? Why keep me and my sidekick around?

Gust: Gust is still not your sidekick.

Pikatwig: You two are still very interesting characters.

KKD: That's very true.

Pikatwig: Despite the fact how often you joke about the Rider franchise… I mean come on, in MkII, one of your poses was actually the original 'Rider Henshin' pose.

Nisa: Hai-hai-hai…

Pikatwig: Anyway… party time.

Plutia: It's about time…

Peashy: Time to eat Neptuna's pudding!

Uzume: How do you put up with that little squirt how much, Neppuchi?

Neptune: You get used to her after a while. Often just put up with her cuteness. Come on, let's eat cake! *runs over to pudding cake*

*knock at studio door*

Pikatwig: Oh?

KKD: I'll get it. *walks over and opens the door, revealing Linda, Pirachu, Arfoire and the Seven Sages* Uh…

Rei: We wanted to join in the festivities.

Pikatwig: Let em in, if not for such fun baddies, we wouldn't have such awesome games!

KKD: Point taken. Rei I'd be glad to let in. The rest… as long as you don't cause too much trouble, I'll be okay. Got it?

Villains (bar Rei): Hai. *they all walk in, ready to celebrate*

*KKD was about to close the door, when somebody stopped it. He turned to see the core four Riders from Neodimension: Kamen Rider SEGA*

TakeshI: Yo.

KKD: Minna?! What're you doing here?

Eiji: It's a celebration of the series that got your Kamen Rider series back on it's feet.

KKD: Hey, where's K-

Takeshi: He couldn't make it, plus there's copyright stuff…

Luna: Can we come in?

KKD: Oh, sure, c'mon in.

*the four walk in*

Luna: Hey, Okaa-san. *walks over to Noire*

Noire: Luna-chan! *rushes over and hugs Luna, who happily hugged back*

Luna: It's so good to see you…

Pikatwig: Hey quick question. Was it planned to have Takeshi as the SEGA Rider and Luna as the Sony Rider because of the supposed romance between Neptune and Noire, or was that just a coincidence?

KKD: Originally, before Neptunia was thrown into the Rider mix, she was already intended to be SEGA's romantic partner, and later becomes the Sony Rider. It was just by coincidence that Neptune and Noire were rivals yet hinted to be in a romantic relationship, allowing me to slip in Takeshi and Luna's romance there.

Pikatwig: I see. Just curious.

Saki: Hey, Vert-chan! Great to see ya.

Vert: It is always a pleasure to see you as well, Saki. *hugs her*

Saki: So… still no sister?

Vert: Sadly no. But I did read this rather interesting story where I had a brother… he was a playboy when he turned into HDD and flirted with both Nepgear and Uni.

Pikatwig: There is actually a story with that, look it up, 'Green Brother' by snakebit1995.

KKD: Soka…

Eiji: Yo, Blanc-san.

Blanc: Eiji, good to see you.

Neptune: Y'know, technically if you count in Shinnosuke's son, there would be three characters named 'Eiji' in the KR Multiverse/Hypertime thingy-mabopper.

KKD: Yea, it tends to get confusing; the multiverses and what not tend to be like… wibbly-wobbly… timey-wimey… stuff.

Neptune: Really? A Doctor Who reference now? That was out of left field, and uncalled for.

Takeshi: Like you're one to say anything about pulling things outta left field, boss-chan. Hey, you're back in your original outfit and… well, less developed.

Neptune: That's only because this is how I originally looked in my first game. Well, minus the outfit, that came from Victory.

Uzume: Oi. *gives KKD a light bonk on the head*

KKD: Ow… what was that for?

Uzume: That was for slipping up on my name in Neo-SEGA. I only gave you a light hit because you guys got some misinformation and I won't hold any grudges.

KKD: Sorry about that.

Uzume: Also, given how the Sega Hard Girls universe is going to get a crossover with the Neptunia series, how's that gonna affect your eventual sequel plans for Neo-SEGA?

KKD: Hmm… to be honest, I was thinking of that sequel before that game was announced. I would say "THEY STOLE MY IDEA!" But they never bother to look at stuff like this. I'll just ignore that from my continuity for the sake of my story.

Uzume: But aren't you hyped and/or excited for the game?

KKD: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! And… positively, absolutely… YES~~!

Pikatwig: Also, reason IF is the star of that game is because she placed second in a poll, just after Blanc-chan.

KKD: Really?

Pikatwig: Yea.

KKD: Didn't call that one.

Pikatwig: And I'm half-willing to bet that you'd go out and buy a Vita, just so you can play it.

KKD: It's gonna be a long while before that happens, bud.

Pikatwig: Hence why I said 'half-willing'. Anyhow… this is it folks, let us enjoy our party!

Neptune: Hai! *walks over to Noire and plants a kiss on her cheek. Then goes over to do the same thing to Vert, and then to KKD*

KKD: *blushes brightly along with Noire and Vert* ...Uh… y-yea… p-party time. Until next time, readers… j-jaa ne. *nearly faints, only to be caught by Takeshi*

Takeshi: Oi… act like you've never had somebody love ya…

Pikatwig: And Just Live More.


End file.
